Liar
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Está uma noite muito escura, não é mesmo, Moony? Não, não me interrompa. Obrigado. Bom, devemos ter umas três horas até o Padfoot e o Wormtail chegarem, certo? Acho que dá para eu contar tudo o que eu quero até lá. Slash. JamesSeverus


**Autor: **Shuu-chan KC

**Beta:** Shacklebolt

**Shipper: **JamesSeverus

**Classificação:** Essa fic contém slash, ou seja, relações homemxhomem. Se você não gosta, não leia. E, por favor, reviews construtivas.

**Disclaimer: **Peguei o mundo de Harry Potter emprestado da tia JK. Não quero que minha fic tenha fins lucrativos, apenas quero que proporcione uma boa leitura a quem quiser ler.

**Resumo: **Está uma noite muito escura, não é mesmo, Moony? Não, não me interrompa. Obrigado. Bom, devemos ter umas três horas até o Padfoot e o Wormtail chegarem, certo? Acho que dá para eu contar tudo o que eu quero até lá. Slash. JamesSeverus.

* * *

**Liar¹**

**Oneshot**

_Encontramos um lugar para nós, bem longe do desânimo_

_Mas você encontrou milhares de maneiras_

_Para obscurecer meu rosto._

_Seus beijos mudaram de quentes para frios_

_E me senti como um modelo nu_

_Barata e indecente - com homens imundos_

_Procurando por amor que eles nunca terão._

_Você fugiu rapidinho_

_Mas deixou suas mentiras em perfeito estado._

_Enquanto minhas memórias viverem_

_Nunca vou te perdoar._

_Então, se nos encontrarmos em algum lugar essa noite_

_É melhor você estar preparado para brigar._

_Na escuridão - onde não há estrelas_

_Você não me verá, mas irá me sentir por dentro._

_Os ventos da mudança sopram através da minha alma_

_E os senhores da guerra tentam assumir o controle._

_Eu nunca poderei contar com você_

_Então a dor vai te atingir._

_Envergonhe-se._

_Sentada na escuridão me sentindo fraca_

_Meu coração está em ruínas - Estou na estrada_

_Que leva a lugar nenhum - lugar nenhum._

_Se você quiser mentir para mim de novo_

_Há um lugar podre chamado "FIM"._

_Apenas vá lá - e não volte mais._

_Mentiroso. ¹_

Está uma noite muito escura, não é mesmo, Moony? Não, não me interrompa. Obrigado. Bom, devemos ter umas três horas até o Padfoot e o Wormtail chegarem, certo? Acho que dá para eu contar tudo o que eu quero até lá.

Você deve estar se perguntando o porquê de eu querer conversar justamente com você, certo? É porque eu sei que o Sirius não vai compreender e o Peter é criança demais para saber tal coisa. Eu confio em você nesse quesito.

Agora você deve estar se perguntando sobre o que eu estou querendo lhe dizer? Você sabe que amanhã é a última visita a Hogsmeade como estudantes, e também sabe que eu pretendo pedir a mão de Lilly.

O problema... É que eu não estou certo disso, Remus. Nenhum de vocês sabe, mas... Eu já tive um caso com o Severus. Tive até a metade do nosso quarto ano. Calma, eu conto tudo desde o começo.

A primeira vez que eu o vi, eu o achei muito delicado. Como uma boneca de porcelana. Você deve achar que estou delirando, mas você também deve lembrar. Ele era todo pequeno – como é até hoje... Pelo menos comparando com a gente. A pele era toda branquinha, imaculada... Pura. O rosto fino e sem nenhuma mancha. É claro, o nariz era enorme – e parece que cresceu mais com o tempo –, mas era arrebitado, delicado. Os olhos negros como dois imensos buracos negros que me sugavam e não me deixavam desviar o olhar. Os cabelos, apesar da aparência oleosa, eram macios e cheirosos.

Aposto que você nunca viu o corpo dele, não é? Lindo. Cada centímetro. Perfeito. Ele realmente parecia ser feito de porcelana.

Ah, é verdade, desviei do foco. O que eu quis dizer com tudo isso é que ele era extremamente lindo aos meus olhos e eu queria tê-lo todo para mim. É óbvio que ele não ia querer ser amigo – e até mesmo algo mais – de um grifinório metido a besta que nem eu.

Mas mesmo assim eu me aproximei dele. Que fique bem claro que sempre que conversamos, ele me tratava como um lixo, me dando foras e sendo sarcástico. Claro, eu também não ajudava. Mas eu me sentia bem quando ele me tratava assim quando estávamos a sós porque eu sabia que mesmo ele agindo assim, ele ia ficar comigo.

Na primeira vez que conversamos, ele até foi um pouco simpático... Mas acho que os demônios dele não bateram com os meus. De qualquer forma. Eu corria atrás dele quase sempre. Tentava sempre pegá-lo desprevenido. Ficava falando de mim mesmo, me gabando – note que esse sempre foi o meu modo de 'conquista'. Ele ouvia. No começo eu achava que ele só fingia que estava ouvindo e ficava lendo e estudando, mas com o tempo eu descobri que era ao contrário.

Ainda no primeiro ano eu consegui roubar um beijo dele. E pouco depois, ainda no primeiro ano, ele correspondia. E nossos encontros passavam a ser assim. Nós ficávamos nos beijando. Eu com as mãos nas costas dele e ele me abraçando pelo pescoço. Éramos tão inocentes...

Quando foram as férias de verão, eu tentei procurar em todo lugar sobre relações entre dois homens. Veja bem, eu não sabia nem o que um homem e uma mulher fazem, você acha que eu ia saber o que dois homens fazem?

Eu consegui um livro que mais tarde eu descobri como sendo um 'kama sutra'. Mas é claro que eu não entendia aquilo. Eu li o livro e me interessei. Chegando a Hogwarts no segundo ano, eu queria mais. Mas ainda estava inseguro, e eu sabia que ele não ia gostar se eu já chegasse chegando.

Então, no segundo ano, os beijos eram mais ousados. Eu beijava e mordia o pescoço dele e ele suspirava. Passava as mãos por todo o corpo dele e ele dava leves gemidos. Com nossos corpos quase tão perfeitamente colados – mesmo por cima da roupa – eu conseguia sentir que o corpo dele clamava por mais. E sabia que ele não estava entendendo nada do que acontecia com o próprio corpo.

Resumindo, no segundo ano isso foi tudo o que aconteceu. Mas no terceiro... Ah, o terceiro ano! Logo no nosso primeiro encontro já fomos à diante, e se me permite Moony, vou contar detalhadamente.

Ele estava na biblioteca àquela noite. Havia outros estudantes, mas a maioria era do quinto ou sétimo ano, e mesmo assim eram poucos. Eu fui com a minha Capa da Invisibilidade e deixei um pedaço de papel cair em cima dos livros dele. No papel eu perguntara se ele queria ir comigo a um lugar mais tranqüilo. Ele movimentou a cabeça afirmativamente para não chamar a atenção. Ele reuniu suas coisas e foi saindo da biblioteca.

Uma vez fora da biblioteca, eu tirei a capa e peguei na mão dele o puxando. Ele não disse nada, acho que ele notou que aquela noite seria especial. O levei para uma sala de aula vazia que eu havia arrumado para ficar mais à vontade com ele. Chegando lá murmurei os feitiços para trancar a porta e para abafar os sons vindos lá de dentro e logo depois comecei a atacar os lábios macios dele. Ele sussurrou entre um beijo e outro um 'estava com saudades?' que eu apenas ignorei, começando a morder o pescoço dele.

Ele gemia, e, oh Moony, era a coisa mais maravilhosa. Ver a expressão de puro deleite dele, ver os olhos negros brilhando de desejo, o ouvir gemendo coisas incoerentes. Perfeito. Toda vez que eu presenciava isso eu quase tinha um orgasmo. Mas me segurava firmemente.

O deitei no chão, ficando por cima dele. Comecei a tirar as roupas dele lentamente, finalmente vendo toda aquela pele exposta, sem nenhum empecilho para destruir aquilo que eu acreditava ser a perfeição. Quando ele estava totalmente nu abaixo de mim, eu devo ter ficado uns dois minutos o apreciando antes de ele me chamar para a realidade.

Ele estava todo corado e tentando fazer uma expressão irritada – que, diga-se de passagem, o deixava mais lindo. Tudo o que eu queria naquele momento era tê-lo para mim. Queria fazê-lo meu. Foi aí que eu descobri: Eu o amava.

Sim, Moony, eu o amava. Como eu pude não ter descoberto antes? Agora, a essa altura, eu não teria coragem de dizer isso a ele, mas eu ia reunir a coragem necessária e falaria para ele.

Voltei a beijá-lo depois de ter saído do transe de observá-lo. Fui tirando a minha roupa o mais rápido possível e, quando terminei, me deitei sobre ele e não pude evitar um gemido. Aquilo era bom demais, eu não acreditava que eu estava ali com ele. Era tudo... Perfeito demais.

Eu pedi para ele chupar dois de meus dedos enquanto eu mordia de leve um dos mamilos dele. Quando achei que estava bom, me ergui um pouco e afastei as pernas dele. Fiquei olhando atentamente para ele e vi que ele sabia o que iria acontecer.

Coloquei um de meus dedos dentro dele, devagar. Ele deu um muxoxo de dor, e eu aguardei. O ouvi suspirar e coloquei o outro dedo. Ele prendeu a respiração momentaneamente e eu pedi que ele relaxasse.

Quando ele relaxou, comecei a movimentar meus dedos dentro dele, e alargava de leve a entradinha dele. Finalmente ele estava pronto. Posicionei-me e o penetrei com todo o cuidado do mundo. E ele gemeu. De prazer e não de dor.

Eu sorri e comecei com os movimentos. Primeiramente lentos e calmos, que foram aumentando e sendo mais firmes, mais profundos. Eu o sentia mexendo-se sob mim. Eu notava que ele estava gostando daquilo. Tudo isso me incentivou mais ainda para continuar.

Finalmente, depois de muitos minutos – que para mim pareceram menos –, terminamos. Eu despejei todo o meu prazer dentro dele, e ele entre nós. Aquilo foi perfeito, Moony. Perfeito.

A partir daí os nossos encontros se resumiam a isso. Infelizmente. Mas estar dentro dele e ter ele todo para mim era tudo o que importava. Mal eu sabia que esse foi um erro terrível. Não só isso, mas também ficar o sacaneando na frente de toda a escola.

Eu só fazia isso para que nenhum de vocês notasse que eu o amava e que ele também não pudesse fugir de mim. Ele era meu. E eu queria preservar isso. Ele iria pensar em mim e somente em mim.

No quarto ano, eu estava determinado a dizer a ele que o amava. Mas foi nesse ano também em que comecei a notar a Lilly e queria conquistá-la...

Que fique bem claro Remus... O que eu sentia pelo Severus era amor. Pela Lilly era apenas uma meta. Não necessariamente conquistá-la, mas ter um encontro com ela. Era mais um plano para ninguém notar que eu estava com ele, mas esse foi outro erro meu.

Naquele ano ele ficou mais distante, não trocava nenhuma palavra comigo e logo depois que terminávamos, ele já se levantava para ir embora. Mas um dia, eu me deitei por cima dele e fiquei acariciando os cabelos dele. Eles têm cheiro de uva, Moony. É o paraíso. Foi naquele momento em que eu tive de dizer o que eu sentia.

E disse. Disse que eu o amava e o abracei bem forte. Ele me empurrou bruscamente e eu vi em seus olhos lágrimas. Mas, além disso, eu via ódio, raiva, mágoa. E eu não entendi. Bom, naquele momento eu não havia entendido.

Ele começou a recolher as roupas dele, mas eu o segurei antes que ele as colocasse. Ele virou-se para mim e disse com a voz carregada de ódio: "Me ama? Me ama, _Potter_? Deixe de ser hipócrita. Todo esse tempo tudo o que você fez foi me usar. Eu me sinto como um modelo nu, barato e indecente que é usado por homens sujos." Eu o larguei. Estava fitando-o fixamente.

As lágrimas não paravam de escorrer pelo rosto dele e ele começava a elevar a voz. "Na frente dos outros eu sou um brinquedo para pregar peças, aqui, eu sou um brinquedo para você se aliviar. Você não fala do seu dia, você não conversa mais comigo. Eu juro, Potter... Enquanto eu estiver vivo, eu jamais te perdoarei. Uma coisa é me usar dessa maneira, outra é dizer essas malditas palavras. O que você quer agora? Me humilhar mais? Será que a escola toda está aí para me ver decair mais?"

Ele colocava as roupas com certa violência, e eu continuava estático. Eu não sabia o que dizer muito menos o que fazer. Eu o estava perdendo. "Se você vier me procurar novamente para dormir comigo, prepare-se para morrer, pois eu não terei piedade de você. Eu jamais amaria alguém como você, Potter. Agora, se você me ama mesmo, sinta a dor. Sinta a dor que eu sinto há quatro anos. _Envergonhe-se."_

Foi até a porta e a abriu, mas antes de sair falou, olhando para mim. "Se você quiser mentir para mim novamente, há um lugar podre chamado 'fim'. Apenas vá para lá e fique lá." As lágrimas eram tantas que eu duvido que ele conseguisse ver as minhas. Ao final disso tudo, ele apenas gritou "_Mentiroso."_ e saiu correndo.

Eu jamais me perdoarei pelo que eu fiz a ele. Não sabia que o tinha magoado tanto. Desde então eu comecei a correr atrás da Lilly que nem um cachorrinho. E o usava para chamar a atenção dela para assim ele ver que eu estava feliz.

Sim, eu amo a Lilly. Mas acho que talvez eu só a esteja usando para esconder os meus sentimentos pelo Severus. Eu precisava que você soubesse de tudo isso para poder me ajudar. Eu estou fazendo certo de pedir a Lilly em casamento? Não quero magoar mais ninguém. Estou inseguro, tenho medo...

Me ajude, Remus.

-.-.-.-

- Eu acho que você ama muito a Lilly, James, e você deve a pedir em casamento. Ela é feliz com você e você é feliz com ela. Certo, talvez o que você sente pelo Severus jamais acabe, mas você não ficaria com outra pessoa por tanto tempo sem amá-la também. – O lobisomem falou, abraçando o amigo pelo ombro. – E tem mais... Você mudou. Mudou para melhor desde que você começou a sair com ela.

Ele sorriu, fazendo o amigo sorrir também.

- Você ama a Lilly, não pense que não. E a cada dia que passa você a ama mais. Agora, levante-se, se troque e vá dormir! Amanhã é um grande dia. Vocês serão muito felizes juntos. E, claro, nós iremos ser felizes com vocês.

Ambos riram novamente. Era bom poder desabafar com alguém que não fosse cabeça dura e compreendesse o que sente. O moreno arrumou-se e foi dormir. No dia seguinte ele iria fazer a pessoa que ele amava, feliz. E isso o deixava tremendamente feliz também. Foi dormir com um sorriso nos lábios, esquecendo de todos os problemas do passado.

* * *

**N.A.: **Amei. o.o Huahouhahs. Espero que tenham gostado também! Ah, essa fic eu fiz especialmente para o meu Prongs, a Júu. Porque ela ama o Snape e porque eu gosto de JamesSeverus. XD

Ah, aviso: Essa fic pode e muito provavelmente será usada como referência na fic "Como Bela e Fera". Então, propaganda: leiam a outra fic! (:

_¹ - Música 'Liar' de 'Vanilla Ninja'._

Vídeo que me inspirou na fic:

http(doispontos)(barra)(barra)www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com(barra)watch(interrogação)v(igual)-wmYRD(underline)XKeI&feature(igual)channel(underline)page


End file.
